1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wave generating apparatus which generates speech sound or musical sound naturally, and is usable for speech synthesizers and electric musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional speech synthesizer, which reads out a memorized wave repeatedly for a predetermined times and then changes the wave to another one successively, two waves which have spectra different from each other are combined at the changing point, so the tone color of the resultant wave has discontinuities and unwanted noises come out.
To avoid these inconveniences, an interpolating method between plural waves has been introduced in Japanese Patent Application No. 55-155053/1980. But, this method is not satisfactory enough to obtain a wave which is adequately continuous and free from noise.